


Roses Are Red

by yanderekirklandchan



Series: Smol Gay Circus Babies (Drabbles) [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rose Garden, date, drabble-ish, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: Phineas thinks his boyfriend deserves the world. Phillip thinks it's too early in the morning.





	Roses Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> A short, soft, fluffy piece cus this ship needs more stories and more love <3

Phineas and Phillip strolled calmly through the rose garden. It was the one time of year where the plants were at their prime, all blooming in impressive flowers and climbing in luscious green vines. It was very early in the morning, although the sun was already rising in a glowing pink that complimented the roses very well.

Phineas looked fondly to his side where his young partner was admiring a particular rose with a soft, relaxed look on his face. It had been a very hard feat to convince the man to accompany him here at such an early hour. Phineas said they’d be out of the way of prying eyes, Phillip said he was crazy and inhuman, a sentiment accompanied by a airborne pillow. But now he was here and awake he seemed to like the idea.

Barnum enveloped his lover in a tender hug, the urge overcoming him as he watched Phillip look so sweet. The young man seemed a little surprised but timidly hugged back, curling up into the comforting warmth and familiar smell of Phineas as their bodies fitted perfectly together.

Phineas was determined to make this relationship the most amazing the universe could provide. Despite the fact that their love was forbidden and must be hidden from most people for their own safety he vowed he would still find ways to experience the world in each other’s embrace. Phillip deserved that, more than that.

He deserved to be taken to luxury dinners and posh shoes and romantic walks, anything and everything and Barnum would be damned if he didn’t provide. Phillip insisted he needn’t make a fuss but Phineas lived for the precious moments where his boyfriend’s face would light up with unrefrained joy or wonder.

Phineas pulled back from the embrace just enough to lovingly stroke Phillip’s cheek and look into those gorgeous eyes that were far more beautiful, fine and tender than even the best of roses around them could wish to be.


End file.
